A typical vacuum system, known in the art, utilizes suction to pull dirt and dust into the device. A rotary bar is additionally used to agitate and lift up the dirt from the surface being cleaned. In an effort to increase the effectiveness of vacuum cleaners, manufacturers are placing the rotary bar closer to the ground. The rotary bar can vibrate closely against the surface in the hope that a larger amount of dirt will lift up closer to the portion of the vacuum producing suction. However, in attempting to suction more dirt into the vacuum, the rotary bar can cause damage to the surface being vacuumed. For example, a large portion of fibers sucked into the vacuum are carpet fibers fragmented and crushed by the rotary bar. At times, these ground up carpet fibers can be spewed around the surface being cleaned. An additional drawback of the existing vacuuming technique is that the rotary bar does not effectively lift up dirt, even when close to the ground or may become clogged with hair and other debris. Small streams of air, produced by the turning rotary bar, can also disrupt the suction between the vacuum and the surface being cleaned.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system and device which increases suction efficiency, and effectively suctions dirt from a surface without causing further damage.